


Maybe Our Cursed Memories Will Be Better

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Wish!Hook thinks about the words Alice said to him before the curse.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 3





	Maybe Our Cursed Memories Will Be Better

"Maybe our cursed memories will be better" Killian remembered his daughter's words. They sounded so full of hope and so full of sadness. He wished it was only the former. He wished that she had been wrong. The sounds of those eight words weighed on his mind as he listened to the steady beeps of the monitor making sure he didn't die whirring through the room. He was alone. His daughter couldn't be near him. There was a pain in his chest but not the pain he longed to feel. Alice and Robin were at the bar, they'd probably stay there. Robin would call him if that changed. They wouldn't risk him getting hurt by going somewhere Alice was.

"Maybe our cursed memories will be better" He knew his daughter saw the best in people and tried to see the best in situations. He had told her true love won out over all. Maybe he didn't believe his own words. But he hoped it brought Alice some comfort. He had risked the pain just to see her one last time before his memories of her faded into memories that weren't his. Memories that belonged to a person that didn't exist except to hurt him. Killian thought he had been alone. Detective Rogers was more alone. And he couldn't place what he felt was missing. He knew now that Alice was missing. He held back the scoff he wanted to give. Gothel thought the curse would hurt him. But his daughter was right, maybe their cursed memories had been better. Imagine thinking that forgetting who you even were was better than living with the life you had. He had wanted to give his daughter so much. He had tried. He brought the world to her. He gave her everything he could. He swore he'd stay with her. And then he'd been forced away from her.

"Maybe our cursed memories will be better." He thought again as the sounds in the room started to fade as he got lost deeper in his thoughts. He wondered how silent Alice's world had become once he was gone. He thought over those words she'd said all that time ago. Had her cursed memories been better? Maybe they had. Here she could go outside. Here she could have hugged him if she wanted, even if she didn't know what he really meant to her. He cursed under his breath not wanting to alarm the doctors and nurses around. He wasn't sure they knew the exact situation. Why he was laying in this hospital all alone when his daughter was near enough that she could come visit. But she couldn't. It would make his heart even weaker. He could die. He still wanted to see her.

"Maybe our cursed memories will be better." He hated that his daughter had been put through so much that when faced with a world designed to hurt everyone. It couldn't hurt her any more than the world she was from. She had been a prisoner. Her home a cage unfit for any human let alone a child. As other kids ran and played outside she watched the trees and begged the stars to set her free. Killian thanked the gods for the small mercy that the tower wasn't anywhere she could hear other kids playing outside. He hated that he couldn't hug her.

"Maybe our cursed memories will be better." He knew his daughter had had a hard life. Killian knew that some of it was his fault. Although Alice didn't blme him. She was such a kind soul. So forgiving. Maybe, Killian conceded. Maybe they had been better than knowing he had left his daghter locked away in a priosn for years without any company. He hadn't meant to but the guilt ate at him. Were the curse memories better? No. They weren't better, because Killian wouldn't change knowing his daughter for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I really dislike how they did this scene but I think the words were powerful and truly showcased how much damage and pain they both endured all because of one mistake that just couldn't be taken back.


End file.
